


Multitasking

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris really prefers to concentrate on one task at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

Chris just isn’t a multitasker.  Never has been.  When he can focus, he’s great – on set, during interviews, in bed.  _Especially_ in bed.  He’s not one to brag, but he’s got kind of an amazing mouth, and he loves to use it.

Wants to use it _now_ , except Zach is doing this annoying thing where he takes Chris’ dick so far down his throat that Chris temporarily forgets to breathe.  Well, maybe _annoying_ isn’t quite the right word, but it does mean that Chris’ own mouth goes slack enough for Zach’s cock to slip out.

“Fuu- _huuuuck_ , Zach,” he groans, unable to do more than mash his face against Zach’s groin.  It’s not all bad – Chris can nuzzle deep into the sweat-drenched curls at the base of Zach’s cock, gnashing his teeth helplessly against the skin of Zach’s belly.  Chris is nearly dripping with sweat himself, the two of them folded tightly around each other on the bed, generating heat like a furnace.

Zach pulls off him with a wet pop.  “You need a break?”

Fuck, no, Zach has been teasing him forever, fingering him shallowly and sucking at his balls, and now that he’s finally, _finally_ started paying attention to Chris’ cock, Chris will do absolutely anything to keep him there.  Unfortunately, all Chris can manage is a whiny “Nuhhhhhh” and a weak thrust of his hips in the general direction of Zach’s face.

Zach gets the message, but he also reaches down and angles his cock right at Chris’ mouth.  Chris opens up obediently, letting the blood-hot shaft slide heavily over his tongue.  Humming happily, Zach fixes his own mouth back over Chris, but only tongues him lightly while fondling his balls.  With a grunt, Chris gets to work, jerking Zach with one hand while his tongue swirls in irregular patterns around the head of the cock in his mouth.

Chris tightens his lips, bobbing his head until Zach is steadily leaking across his tongue.  Even though Zach has laid off the hard suction, it’s still nearly impossible for Chris to concentrate on what his own mouth is doing.  He’s much more interested in what Zach’s mouth is doing.  More specifically his tongue.  More specifically the _tip_ of his tongue, which is nudging beneath the head of Chris’ cock like Zach is trying to see how little effort he needs to use to drive Chris insane.  Chris retaliates by sucking harder, gripping Zach’s hips and rocking against them as the head of Zach’s dick nudges the back of his throat.

After a few minutes of that, Zach obviously thinks Chris has it too easy, because without any warning, his fingers are back, somehow wet with even more lube and pushing once again into Chris’ loosened hole.  Zach had two fingers in there earlier, and now he’s upped it to three, pushing them deep this time.  Chris’ eyes cross and he groans, letting the head of Zach’s cock press hard against the inside of his cheek because his tongue is fucking _tired_ and because the wet, rhythmic squelching noise of Zach’s fingers thrusting in and out of him is something that has to be properly appreciated.

With one last slurp, Chris pulls his mouth away from Zach’s dick, face wet with his own spit and Zach’s sweat and precum.  Time to up the stakes.  He wraps his hands around the backs of Zach’s thighs, just beneath the swell of his ass, and tugs, getting Zach’s hips to curl in just enough so he can fit his mouth over Zach’s hole.  He slaps the side of Zach’s thigh with an open hand, the loud _smack_ a sharp contrast to the wet sounds emanating from Zach’s end of the bed.

When Chris laps hard at the cleft of Zach’s ass, the other man just laughs, made a thousand times more infuriating because the vibrations of it make Chris’s abs clench, pleasure fizzing in his gut.  “Fucker,” Chris growls against Zach’s perineum, grateful that he has enough stubble to rasp over Zach’s most sensitive skin and make him _feel_ it.

It makes Zach stop laughing alright, but it also inspires him to twist his wrist, rubbing his fingers hard over Chris’ sweet spot until Chris has to stop what he’s doing to grit his teeth and keep from thrusting down Zach’s open throat.  The tightening coil of tension in his lower belly means he hasn’t got long, so he redoubles his efforts, holding Zach open and licking into him ferociously.

Before long, though, the combination of Zach’s mouth and Zach’s fingers has Chris right on the knife edge, and he gives up on tormenting Zach with his tongue to lock his teeth around a generous mouthful of the ass in front of him.  Zach grunts and sucks so hard on Chris’ cock that for one horrible second Chris is worried that it might actually come _off_ , but then Zach’s fingers dig into him at just the right angle and he explodes down Zach’s throat, shuddering helplessly as his dick pulses in the sublime wet heat of Zach’s mouth.

Apparently Chris must have zoned out pretty thoroughly after that, because Zach is now flicking the head of Chris’ painfully oversensitive cock and groaning, “Christopher, _focus_.”

“Fucking _told_ you,” Chris moans, burying his face back against Zach’s ass.  He’d made the multitasking thing very clear to Zach before this whole thing began, but whatever.  As his tongue plunges into Zach’s hole, Chris drags the palm of his hand through the sweat at the small of Zach’s back and reaches between them to jack Zach’s cock, too.  The angle is weird and Chris has to use short, jerky strokes, but Zach isn’t complaining.  Matter of fact, he’s not doing much of anything except cursing loudly, and even that stops when his whole body goes rigid and Chris feels the first hot splash of jizz hit him in the chest.  He keeps going, milking Zach’s cock with a rough hand until Zach locks his thighs around Chris’ neck to tactfully inform it’s too much.

“Fucker,” Zach laughs when Chris pushes away from him.  He shuffles around lazily until he and Chris both have their heads at the foot of the bed, then swipes his fingers through the sticky mess on Chris’ chest, practically _playing_ with it and looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Chris groans and rolls on top of him, pressing Zach into the bed and licking into his mouth.  _Now_ he can focus.


End file.
